elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Saerlund
|Base ID = }} Saerlund is a Nord and the youngest son of Jarl Laila Law-Giver and the brother of Harrald Law-Giver. He has been disowned by his mother and brother for speaking out against Ulfric Stormcloak. Personality Saerlund is the black sheep of his family, mainly because he opposes Ulfric Stormcloak. He states that he believes Ulfric only lusts for the throne. He does however acknowledge that the Stormcloak cause is just, in theory. Background His mother stripped him of his heritage and his brother, Harrald Law-Giver, has all but disowned him for stating that while Ulfric's cause may be true, the man, is a lie. Interactions When first approached, he accuses the Dragonborn of coming to gloat at him because he dared to speak his mind against Ulfric Stormcloak. Although he is an Empire supporter in the Civil War, he is still exiled to the Palace of the Kings if Riften is taken by the Legion. Dialogue "I can feel you laughing behind my back." :Why would I ridicule you? "Because I did something not a soul in this bloodstained house of war has the backbone to do... dared to speak my mind. I dared to speak of the Empire and the lies that have been spread by Ulfric, the leader of the Stormcloaks. Now my mother's stripped me of my heritage and incarcerated me here like a common criminal and my brother has all but disowned me. Be wary what you say around here, friend. You'll find not all take kindly to "insurrection."" ::What sort of lies has Ulfric been spreading? "Ulfric only cares about one thing... Ulfric. He's ordained himself the future High King of Skyrim and steps on anyone that gets in his way. He's begun a rebellion against those that wish to eradicate the worship of Talos and uses it as his rallying cry. His cause may be true, but the man is a lie... all he holds in his heart his lust for the throne." Conversations ;Harrald and Saerlund Harrald: "I see you still have the run of the place, traitor." Saerlund: "Come now brother, don't act all high and mighty. I know you could care less about the war one way or another. The things you say are just an act to please mother." Harrald: "Perhaps. Perhaps not. I'm disappointed in you brother. You had it all. You had it all and your mouth cost you everything." Saerlund: "At least I've chosen a side instead of acting like a spectator. One day, you'll be forced to make a choice. And I hope it's the right one, brother." ;Choose a Side Saerlund: "So, is this what it's come to? You'd have your own flesh and blood hanged just to solidify your grip as the next Jarl?" Harrald: "If that's what it will take then so be it." Saerlund: "What's become of us? We used to be inseparable... always fighting back to back and letting nothing stand in our way. You've changed, brother. And not for the better I'm afraid." Harrald: "I've done what I needed to do keep mother happy. It doesn't matter what I really believe." Saerlund: "You've done what you've had to for yourself, not for mother. Wise up, Harrald. There's a storm on the horizon and it will blow through here with all its fury. It's time to choose a side." Quotes *''"Come to gloat, have we? To poke fun at the jarl's youngest son?"'' *''"Did Harrald send you to taunt me?"'' Bugs *If Riften falls to the Imperial Legion, he may still act as if he is under Stormcloak control and remain in Riften along with his brother when they should be exiled to Windhelm as the rest of the court. Appearances * be:Серлунд de:Saerlund Recht-Sprecher es:Saerlund ru:Серлунд Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters